Larrell's Life as A Trainer
by lewislarrell25
Summary: A mysterious spaceship crashes into Earth and changes the lives of me and my friends
1. Chapter 1

My first story that I'm publishing Rated T just to be safe for mild cussing and some sexual references

I was in shock I never thought I never thought something like this would ever happen to me. I can't believe that my childhood dream was coming true. I was going to be a Poke'mon trainer. My name is Larrell Lewis and let me tell you how one faithful day changed my life.

It all started as one usual day at Southeast High School. Our teacher Ms. Hudson was going through her lecture. "Today class we are going to talk about the Harlem Reissance," she said proudly. I was sitting at the back of the classroom with my friends Charmaka, Trayvon and Kelly.

"Ms. Hudson is in a good mood today", Charmaka said. "Yeah maybe she got a good fuck from her boyfriend", Kelly said. We all laughed hysterically at her comment. Then she looked at us with a cold stare. "We better be careful y'all with our comments we could get in trouble" I said concerned. "Stop being such a worry wart" they all said. I looked away but yet I had a very weird feeling about today. Then thats when the shit hit the fan. A big crash came from the outside. "What the fuck was that?" someone said. We were all scared and curious at the same time. "I wonder what happened is the world ending?" Zalinsia said. It was December 21st after all. "Lets go outside and see" said Ms. Hudson trying to calm everyone down. We all ran outside to find a big hole in the Earth.

"It must've been a meteor guys." I said. I got closer to it then I heard a faint but familiar sound, "Pika?"

Review please and tell me what you think also remember this is my first story ok thanks.

Larrell's Life as a Trainer Ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

"Pika-Pikachu?"

"Oh My God", I said as I fainted.

"Larrell, Larrell LARRELL wake your ass up!" Kelly said. I woke up, "Man what a weird dream a meteor crashed into Earth and I thought I saw…"

"Pokemon?" someone said behind me." "Yeah Poke…huh?" I turned around to see the DNA Pokemon Mewtwo standing behind me. "Yeah it is Pokemon in real life and this isn't a dream.'' he said coolly.

"But I thought Pokemon was just a TV show and video game" Alexis a classmate of mine said.

"No", he said "the Pokemon you see is just a false vision. The real Pokemon world is a world far away in another galaxy. In our world the Pokemon roam free without any human influence.

"Do you battle each other" I asked. "Yes but only for pride and fun that is until an ancient evil came upon our world. They call themselves "The Shadow Pokemon". They are our evil counterparts and want to destroy everything and take over home planet. We have been in battle with them for centuries so an elite group of us wanted to find a new temporary home to train and be ready for battle and we chose Earth."

"Wow Mewtwo that's an interesting story" I said.

"So are you the leaders of this planet?" he asked

"Umm…Yes" I said.

"What the fuck are you doing Larrell?" Ms. Hudson asked me.

"Listen", I whisper to her, "do you the press to get wind of this?"

"No" she said.

"Ok so let this be a Southeast secret ok?" I said.

"It sounds crazy but I'll do it." I smile at her.

"Ok Mewtwo you got a deal" I shake his hand/paw.

"Ok Pokemon…assemble!"

As soon as he said that hundreds to thousands of Pokemon ran out. He told them to be loyal to us and us to be careful and loyal and careful with them. Miss Hudson wanted a Pikachu and it ran to her.

"Oh your so cute", she said and pinched its cheeks, the Pikachu got irrated and gave her a very powerful Thundershock with left unconscious.

Charmaka then promptly said, "Bitch you got knocked the fuck out!" We all laughed until we were unable to breathe

Larrell's Life Ch.2: Meet the Pokemon


	3. Chapter 3

Larrell's Life Ch.3

After the initial meeting of us and the Pokemon we all got one or two except me. I just couldn't chose; should I have a Charmander, a Piplup, a Cyndaquil or a Snivy thankfully the choice was made for me. The Pikachu that had shocked Ms. Hudson looked at me then ran to me and gave me a hug. I smiled at the little creature and we walked away together.

I looked at him and asked, "Do you have a name Pikachu?"

It nodded its head "No".

"Ok I'll think of a name for you later." I walked around the school and saw the Pokemon and my classmates getting to know each other. I saw Asia with a Squirtle, K.T with a Hitmonlee, Saquasha was being funny with a Bulbasaur, and Charnekia had a Jynx with made me laugh.

I walked into Ms. Hudson's class and saw all my friends with their new Pokemon. Me and Pikachu talked with Kelly and her Raichu, Trayvon and his Geodude and Charmaka with her Glameow.

Ms. Hudson then asked us all; "How is everyone doing with their new friends?"

"Good" we all said.

"So what do you all want to do now?"

"Lets have a Pokemon battle" Andreous said with his new Charmeleon ready for anything.

"No we have to st.."

"Have to Nothing bitch I want to kick someone's ass!" he said shocking the whole class.

I stood up "Andreous if you want to beat something beat your nuts!" Everyone looked at me then laughed. "Larrell shut up bitch I bet I can beat you and your Pikachu!"

"Ok fine me and Pika against you and your Charmelon." I said

"Larrell are you retarted?" Kelly asked concerned

"Don't worry I'm gonna kick his ass" I said confidently.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: My First Battle

We went outside behind the school. I stood on one side of the football field and Andreous was on the other.

"Ok Larrell winner of the battle gets $100." he said

"Ok Andreous" I replied.

Ms. Hudson was judge of the battle and everyone sat around watching. I made the first move.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" I said. It was a direct hit. Charmelon was hurt but still ready to go.

"Flamethrower" Andreous said. It did the move but Pikachu dodged. I called for a Quick Attack next and the last second Charmelon dodged then it hit Pika with a Fire Spin. Pikachu was burned all over. I was worried but still I wasn't gonna lose. Andreous told Charmelon to use Brick Break over and over but Pikachu kept dodging it.

"I got to finish this" I thought to myself then I got an idea. "Pikachu Iron Tail then Volt Tackle" it obeyed and the moves were able to knock out Charmeleon.

Ms. Hudson announced I had won and Andreous gave me the money regrettably. I hug Pika and let him rest in my backpack.

The rest of the school day went off without a hitch but the question I had in my head was….

"HOW IN THE FUCK AM I GONNA EXPLAIN TO GRANDMA THAT I BROUGHT AN ALIEN POKEMON HOME FROM SCHOOL!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Larrell's Life Ch.5: Coming Home with a Pokemon

I was facing a very interesting situation I was coming home with a strange foreign creature known as a Pokemon. Man, how my life has changed in just a heartbeat. On the bus ride home I saw many more of my schoolmates getting along with their new friends. I was happy for them but I was kinda nervous. Pika was asleep in my lap and I rubbed its back. I wondered how my grandma was gonna react to me bringing this in her eyes "pet" home. Hopefully she will let me keep him and not send him to Lord knows who I hope.

I arrived at my house and got off the bus. Pikachu instantly woke up and followed me into my house.

"Grandma I'm home!" I called out.

"I'm in the kitchen Larrell."

"Ok Grandma" I walked into kitchen with Pikachu staying behind me. I moved in front of the refrigerator and kept Pikachu behind me.

"Hey Larrell how was your day?" she asked.

"It was good. How was yours?"

"Good got a visit from your Aunt Helen."

"Ok cool."

"So what's up with school?" she asked me.

"Umm nothing much to talk about" I said.

All of a sudden I heard a loud yawn behind me.

"What was that?" she asked me.

"Nothing" I said obviously hiding something.

"Pika" the sound again coming from behind me.

"What the fuck was that Larrell?" she said getting a little mad.

"What, I didn't hear anything." I said obliviously.

"Larrell move from in front of the fridge"

"No" I said.

"Larrell move" she said again.

"No" I said again.

"LARRELL ANTWAN LEWIS YOU BETTER MOVE BEFORE I GIVE YOU AN ASS WHOOPING!" she yelled at me

I regrettably moved to let her see what I was hiding. As soon as I moved all I heard was a scream from her then she fainted.

"Oh crap" I said looking at Pika.


End file.
